How The Last Hope Should Have Ended
by Feathercreek01
Summary: This is how I think The Last Hope should have ended. This is only going to be a one-shot.


**This is just going to be a one-shot. HOW THE LAST HOPE BATTLE WITH FIRESTAR AND TIGERSTAR SHOULD'VE ENDED! In my opinion.**

Firestar and Tigerstar stood there, facing each other, pelts bristling.

"Tigerstar," Firestar growled. "We meet again."

"How many times has it been?" Tigerstar asked innocently. "The first time was when you first came to ThunderClan as Rusty-_horrible _name, by the way-, the second time was when I was banished from ThunderClan and came back with the rogues, the third time was when I appeared as the leader of ShadowClan, the fourth time was when I brought Scourge-"

"Enough!" Firestar snarled. "You're just stalling your inevitable death."

"Oh, what do you mean?" Tigerstar inquired. "I'm just telling the truth. We _have _met many times."

Firestar swiped a forepaw towards Tigerstar's face. Tigerstar swiftly dodged. "Now now, Firestar-you know that we should all play nicely," Tigerstar meowed slowly. "So…"

Tigerstar pulled a disco ball out of thin air. "LET'S PAR-TAY!" Tigerstar shouted while dressing up in his dancing suit.

Firestar face-palmed (or should I say "face-pawed?"). "Aren't we supposed to fight?" Firestar asked.

"Yeah, I know…fight a contest of dancing!" Tigerstar purred. He dropped down to the floor and started doing the splits. Firestar lunged towards Tigerstar, but he danced away from Firestar.

"Fine…you wanna go then?" Tigerstar asked. He ripped his dancing suit and flexed. He quickly pounced onto Firestar and started to rake his claws on his head. Firestar let out a roar and scratched Tigerstar's pelt. Tigerstar didn't give way. He dug his claws farther into Firestar's head. Finally, Firestar howled, "DON'T SCRATCH MY HEAD! I'M LOSING BRAIN CELLS!" He sank down to the floor to exaggerate his point. Tigerstar rolled his eyes, but he still got off Firestar.

Firestar still acted limp on the floor. Blood spurted out from his head wound. Tigerstar came closer to finish Firestar off, but Firestar quickly got to his paws and knocked Tigerstar off his paws. He pinned Tigerstar to the ground, hissing at him, but then Tigerstar screamed, "LOOK, FIRESTAR! BEHIND YOU! SANDSTORM'S GETTING HURT!" While Firestar turned his head, his grip relaxed a little bit, and Tigerstar was able to slip free of Firestar's grasp. When Firestar had realized that he had been tricked, he growled and stalked up to Tigerstar.

"Why'd you trick me?" Firestar meowed.

"See, that's why I hate you-you're so dense," Tigerstar meowed. He let out a huff.

"But why'd you trick me? You, out of all cats? WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?" Firestar yowled out to the sky.

"You trust me?" Tigerstar sneered. "Wow…after all of these years, my enemy trusts me." Firestar cowered to the ground, still shocked that Tigerstar had lied to him.

"Get up, Firestar," Tigerstar snarled. "Or I'll kidnap Sandstorm and force her to have kits with me."

Firestar immediately got up. His ears were burning. "You'll do no such thing!" he exclaimed hotly.

"Relax, man. I don't think I can do that to Sandstorm; I'm a ghost." Tigerstar licked his lips. "Though she is one hot and sexy cat."

Firestar stared at him. "First of all, Sandstorm hates you," Firestar stated. "Second of all, she'd never have kits with you."

He let out a snort. "Anyways, why are we talking about Sandstorm? But one more thing-why are you talking so fondly about Sandstorm when you love Spottedleaf?"

Firestar sputtered in rage. He lunged on top of Tigerstar, and he started to rip out tufts of fur from Tigerstar's shoulders. "How dare you accuse me of that?" he hissed. "I loved Spottedleaf, but-"

"WHAT?"

A new voice made Firestar freeze. He slowly turned around. Sandstorm!

"Sandstorm!" Firestar meowed desperately. "I was going to say that I love-"

"Spottedleaf," Sandstorm finished. Her green eyes were glowing with fury and betrayal.

"What? No!" Firestar exclaimed, bewildered. "I loved Spottedleaf, but now I love-"

Sandstorm clamped Firestar's mouth shut. "Stuff it," she hissed. "I loved you, but it seems like you don't love me." She turned around and ran.

"Sandstorm, I was going to say that I love you instead of Spottedleaf!" Firestar yowled after Sandstorm, but she was long gone.

"Well, well, well," Tigerstar meowed. "Look where that ended up to."

Firestar turned around. His eyes were sparking with red-hot anger. "You," he said with so much despise and hatred.

Firestar lunged towards Tigerstar with unbelievable speed. He raked his claws over and over again onto Tigerstar's pelt. Soon, scratches matted Tigerstar's pelt, and Tigerstar couldn't do anything to stop Firestar. He was simply too fast.

"Wait…I'm a ghost, right?" Tigerstar asked himself. "And can't ghosts fly?"

Tigerstar concentrated to lift himself off of the ground. Suddenly, he felt himself shoot four feet into the air. He was floating!

"WHAT?!" Firestar spat with rage. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He flew into a tantrum and started crying.

"Haha, SUCK IT!" Tigerstar shouted. He willed himself to fly back down to the mainland.

Tigerstar realized that he could win this battle. When Firestar would try to attack him, he could just float away. And that's what he did.

Firestar swiped a paw towards Tigerstar, but Tigerstar just flew up into the air. "Haha, YOU CAN'T HURT ME!" Tigerstar yowled.

"Aw." Firestar hung his head.

Tigerstar swooped down and jabbed Firestar's stomach. When Firestar looked up, Tigerstar quickly went around him and jabbed Firestar's back. Firestar spun around; snapping his teeth, trying to hit Tigerstar, but Tigerstar just flew back into the air again.

They repeated this many times. Firestar began to get agitated. He started stomping around and crying. Tigerstar took the chance to hurt Firestar again. But he missed his target-Firestar's chest-and slit Firestar's throat instead.

"OMG! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Tigerstar screamed. Firestar slumped to the ground.

"THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT MY FAULT!" Tigerstar exclaimed. He started crying. "Stay with me," Tigerstar whispered.

"Tigerstar…what are you, gay?" Firestar whispered.

Tigerstar wrenched his head back in shock and indignation. "Uh, no," he meowed. Then he began to sing, "EXCUSE ME, YOU'RE A HELL OF A GUY-"

"That…ain't right," Firestar mewed softly. His chest was moving more rapidly, as he fought for air. "Singing Nicki Minaj…is not allowed…in ThunderClan."

"UGH! YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN MUSIC!" Tigerstar shouted. "'CAUSE I WAS LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY OHHHH-"

"Shut up," Firestar growled. "Justin Bieber…sings like a…girl."

"Fine, I won't sing," Tigerstar meowed. "But I'll watch you die."

"I AIN'T GONNA DIE!" Firestar yowled. "AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!"

"You should've died by now," Tigerstar meowed casually. "I don't know why you're not dead yet."

"'CAUSE STARCLAN LIKES ME, FOOL! UNLIKE YOU!" Firestar shouted. "THEY GAVE ME FIVE EXTRA MINUTES OF LIFE!"

"So." Tigerstar checked his imaginary watch. "Right now, it's…3:47. You'll die at 3:52."

"Yeah." Firestar nodded. "STARCLAN AIN'T GOT TIME FOR ME DYING!"

Tigerstar meowed, "SO I WENT TO STARCLAN TO GET MYSELF SOME COLD POPS,"

"AND THEN I THOUGHT I SMELLED A BURNING MOUSE!" Firestar finished.

"AND THEN I'M LIKE, OH PRAISE STARCLAN, THAT'S A FIRE!" Tigerstar added.

"SO I RAN, DIDN'T TAKE NO HERBS, PREY, OR NOTHING, I JUST RAN!" Firestar meowed.

"AND THEN THE SMELL GOT TO ME, IT GOT TO ME!" Tigerstar replied.

"AND I GOT LUNG DISEASE!" Firestar shouted.

"AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!" Tigerstar and Firestar shouted at the same time.

"That was nice," Tigerstar commented. He checked his watch. "Oh, it's 3:5-" He stopped when he saw Firestar's eyes glaze over, and his body go limp.

"Well, that's nice of you, leaving without saying goodbye," Tigerstar grumbled. Suddenly, a bush rustled. Sandstorm came out of the bush. "Firestar?" she whimpered.

"He's dead," Tigerstar meowed hollowly.

"WHAT?" Sandstorm cried. She raced over to Firestar and started sobbing.

"There, there, everything's going to be okay," Tigerstar soothed. Sandstorm still was crying. Inside, Tigerstar was thinking: _YES, I CAN HAVE SANDSTORM NOW!_

**A few moons after the battle**

Tigerstar was basking in the sun. StarClan had allowed him to have one extra life, because he had shown a bit of kindness when he battled Firestar. (Like, Tigerstar didn't finish Firestar off) However, they stripped Tigerstar of his leader name and called him Tigerleaf. Then, StarClan erased the memory of Tigerstar in every cat's brain, so that they would accept Tigerleaf. StarClan, did, however, warn Tigerleaf that if he showed evilness, StarClan would kill him.

To Tigerleaf's delight, Sandstorm had accepted him as part of the Clan. In return, Tigerleaf showed kindness and affection towards her. And this time, Tigerleaf actually felt it. He didn't pretend to love Sandstorm. He felt it in his heart. Whenever Sandstorm would come close, his heart would beat faster.

One day, when all of the other cats were sleeping, Sandstorm woke Tigerleaf up.

"Can we go for a walk?" she whispered.

"Um…sure…?" Tigerstar murmured. He quietly got out of his nest and followed Sandstorm out of the den.

She led him into a deep part of ThunderClan territory. "I miss Firestar," she breathed.

"So do I," Tigerleaf agreed.

"He was a great leader, and a great mate," she whispered. She closed her eyes, and she pressed closer to Tigerleaf so that their pelts looked like one.

"Firestar was my mate, but he's…gone." Sandstorm's voice cracked with sorrow.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't take on another mate." Sandstorm turned towards Tigerleaf.

"Tigerleaf, I…love you," she whispered. Tigerleaf pressed his muzzle fiercely to hers. "I do, too," he whispered back.

And there, they stood, their eyes closed, pressed together so close. Tigerleaf felt his drowsiness overcome him, and he fell asleep.

**A couple of weeks later**

"Sandstorm!" Tigerleaf called quietly. It was dawn, and most of the cats were sleeping.

"Yes?"

"Want to do a hunting patrol?"

The two padded side by side and approached the deputy (Squirrelflight). "Can we do a hunting patrol, just by ourselves?"

"Sure," Squirrelflight answered. She narrowed her eyes when she saw her mother and Tigerleaf so close.

"Race you to the top of that tree!" Tigerleaf yowled. Sandstorm's eyes sparkled.

Tigerleaf hoisted himself on the tree. Sandstorm nimbly leaped on top of the tree and quickly jumped to every branch. Tigerleaf was far behind Sandstorm when she got to the top of the tree.

Puffing, Tigerleaf finally made it. Sandstorm curled her tail up.

"Who's the fastest now?" she purred, twining her tail with his.

"I never should've raced you," Tigerleaf mewed affectionately.

"I have something to tell you," Sandstorm meowed. She pressed closer to Tigerleaf. "I'm expecting kits."

"That's…that's great!" Tigerleaf exclaimed.

(**The two talk about stuff and go hunting, blah blah blah I'm too lazy to write this part.)**

**Yeah, I might as well end this one-shot.**

**If you want to know the ending, they have four kits, one being a dark brown tabby tom, like Tigerleaf named Branchkit, one being a pale ginger she-cat named Firekit (in honor of Firestar), another being a light brown tabby tom with green eyes named Dustkit, and a bright ginger she-cat with two brown ears named Shinekit.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
